


Interlocked

by Lucky_Number_Seventeen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Number_Seventeen/pseuds/Lucky_Number_Seventeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To avoid Hinata being swept away in crowds, there's an unspoken agreement between Kageyama and Hinata that they hold hands whenever they're at games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlocked

**Author's Note:**

> short au prompt; you’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and i’m getting very suspicious.

It had started off as a habit. Honest. An unspoken agreement between Hinata and Kageyama that whenever the team ventured into unknown territory, swamped with people of various origins, Hinata would slip his slim hand into Kageyama's calloused one, as the two would walk side by side. It was a simple, effective method to ensure that the orange-haired spiker was not swept away by the crowd. 

As such, whenever Hinata slipped away to the bathroom to calm his pre-game nerves, Kageyama would tag along, leaning up against the outside wall of the lavatories to wait while Hinata did his business. And occasionally pulling the ginger away from confrontation, as pre-game trouble almost always seemed to arrive.

But what Kageyama never mentioned to anyone, least of all Hinata, was that he didn't exactly /mind/, holding hands with his fellow first year. He didn't mind the soft palm, that fit so snugly within his own. He didn't mind the warmth that radiated from Hinata, a given, as they were forced to stand so close together. But most of all, he didn't mind Hinata.

What had started out as a hardheaded rivalry was gradually chipped away, turned into something.. softer. Friends? Perhaps, though Kageyama was having trouble defining the thin line that lay between a platonic relationship and a romantic one. For some indescribable reason, he actually like hanging out with Hinata, even if those hang-outs held no correlation to the team itself. He wanted to be around the boy, as if his mere presence could soothe his beating heart, or even lessen the nerves that occasionally tugged at his heart.

Minutes without Hinata felt like hours, a boring blur of time which Kageyama could look back on and remember nothing. But the seconds stolen away with the ginger were the opposite, for it was as if the sun personified was gracing the room with it's warm aura.

His frustrated cries of "Dumbass!" gradually became less meaningful, as Kageyama found he couldn't quite put his heart into the complaint. For some unfathomable reason, the dark-haired genius found his first year partner incredible. Elegantly inhuman, with the innate ability to reach heights previously tapered down. And Kageyama was determined to never miss a single second, to be there every step of the way as ginger spiker sprouted wings and took to the skies.

Perhaps this was what love felt like. Encompassing and manipulative, thoughts of Hinata swarmed most of Kageyama's waking moments. 

Months later, Kageyama would find himself reaching for Hinata's hand at the most random of moments, just aching to intertwine their fingers. But he refrained from doing so, unwilling to face the barrage of questions that would surely be shot his way, not to mention the possibility of unraveling all that had been built. Losing Hinata was something Kageyama never wanted to think about. He told himself that he was content with their current relationship, with the occasional hand-holding that ensued whenever the two hung out at the arcade on the weekends, or walked around the city. 

But he wasn't.

He really wasn't.

After racing the wing spiker to school, one fateful day, an opportunity arrived. The race was a tie, of course, they both collapsed on the cold ground as soon as they arrived. The moment was one of chance, a possibility Kageyama wasn't about to cast away in fervent hope of a better occasion. Sitting up slowly, the dark-haired setter offered Hinata his hand. And after Kageyama pulled the ginger to his feet, he decided that he didn't want to let go.

And Hinata seemed pretty okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they started dating, and lived happily ever after.
> 
> -
> 
> My babe, who may or may not write some more KageHina with me found some delicious prompts involving short individuals on tumblr. Since we're both rather inexperienced when it comes to writing fics, we decided it would be fun to write together.
> 
> This was a warm up for me, since I had some time in school today and I couldn't resist.


End file.
